


You Look Cute, Want to Date?

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING: Shounen-aiGenre: comfort/romancePairing: Luca Orlem/Elias GoldsteinSummary: Luca Orlem finds himself ready to confess his inner feelings towards Elias, will this work out? (one shot)





	You Look Cute, Want to Date?

Luca Orlem decided to eat in the courtyard for lunch this day, he normally ate at the lake, but this day he figured to eat here since well Elias always had. He wanted to get something off his chest and hoped that it will go well.

Elias Goldstein was sitting on the grass by himself in the courtyard, that's when he spotted Luca coming over towards him. Elias gave a sigh, since he really didn't want to be teased this day at all or bothered.

“Hey prince.” Luca Orlem replied towards Elias, as he walked over towards him more. He then sat down right by his side. “So why all alone?” He asked.

“I'm not a prince!” Elias Goldstein yelled out, but he found himself blushing from that. This was actually something he liked being called, but kept denying it. “Because... I want to be alone.” He said slowly.

“You should eat with your friends.” Luca Orlem pointed out, as he took out an apple from his bag. “Besides, you look like you need company.” 

“They are on dates probably...” Elias Goldstein stated as he crossed his chest now. “I do not...” 

“Well, I just wanted to tell you that you look cute, want to date me?” Luca Orlem asked him as he gave a wink even.

“D... date you?” Elias Goldstein stuttered that out, as he looked at Luca. “I'm not cute!” He yelled, but blushed anyhow.

“Well I do got feelings for you.” Luca Orlem said, as he kept his eyes fixed on the younger man.

“Feelings...?” Elias Goldstein asked him. “Do you really?” He asked, as he got a bit mad.

“I got very deep feelings in fact.” Luca Orlem stated. “Besides, your the only one I got these strong feelings towards.” 

“... Fine we can date.” Elias Goldstein said, as he watched the older male. “Just... don't try anything funny.” 

“Really, we can date?” Luca Orlem asked as he gave a smirk. “I won't ever do that to you.” He said, as he took a bite out of the apple now.

“Yeah... so just keep it between us.” Elias Goldstein nodded slowly. “I hope not.” He replied rolling his eyes a bit.


End file.
